Secrets
by Serenity Madison
Summary: Everyone has secrets... some secrets are small, some can change your life, and some even bigger can change the lives of those around you. Jimmy Kudo had such a secret. And unbeknownst to him, Ran his love and friend also holds such a secret.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while, I'd like to start by saying hello everyone. I've been watching Case Closed again, got the first 5 seasons. And I got an itch to do a fic with Ran and Shinichi, even though they're not together a lot.

It's an idea I know's been done before...

It had been just shy of two years since a promising young sleuth was changed into a pint sized wonder kid. Forced to hide in his best friends home with her and her father a fellow detective who's skills are mediocre at best. He's been secretly solving mysteries hoping to find clues to the organization, and the drug that was meant to finish him. But he wasn't any closer, and here it was the day of Ran's graduation. With the help of Dr. Agasa he was at least able to see her graduate, and spend the afternoon with her. An afternoon that would change their lives.

**Chapter I: **

_Secret feelings_

The now ten-year-old boy laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He hated the turn things had taken. 'I should be graduating, I should be preparing for college, and the challenges to come.' "I should be with her." he growled defeatedly letting his head fall to the side looking out his window. He glanced at his clock seeing Ran should be getting ready to leave soon, as that thought drifted away there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Conan-kun... Will you come to the graduation ceremony?" He heard the girl who so often inhabited his thoughts asked peeking her head in the preteens room seeing him stare out the window. Giving him a concerned look she carefully walked into him room sitting beside him. Feeling the bed shift he jumped turning to see Ran besides him giving him a soft smile, till her expression changed placing her hand to his forehead making him blush. "You've got a fever." she said matter-of-factly. "You need to stay home and get some rest." She said pulling a blanket over him. He protested insisting he was fine and wanted to go. "No Conan-kun. Your health comes first.." She sighed sadly leaning forward pressing her lips tenderly to his temple. He saw the sadness in her eyes leaning up on his elbows, "What's wrong Ran- neechan?" She shook her head with a forced smile. "It's nothing." She said glancing out the window that held his attention just moments before.

"Conan-kun... when you're older and fall in love. Be sure you tell them your feelings. Especially if you think she may share them for you." She said with a pause still staring out the window. "It hurts, wondering how the person you love feels. If they even think of you, worry for you. Don't make someone feel that way.." She finished with a small sniffle making Conan look away. 'Ran' he thought somberly to himself glancing towards her from the corner of his eye as she looked off towards the window.

"Ran-neechan" he spoke hesitantly coughing a little. "Shinichi-san wanted me to tell you something." He said softly watching her expression as he spoke his real name. She turned to look down at him giving up keeping her forced smile on her lips her eyes glistening with unshed tears awaiting his next words. "He doesn't want to get your hopes up... But he'll try to see you. At the very least he'll call you. He... He misses you." He said seeing her lose the battle to hold back her tears, seeing them fall to her cheeks broke his heart as it always did when he made her cry. 'I'm sorry Ran.' He thought bitterly to himself. "Thank-you Conan-kun." Ran said gently as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I swear only Shinichi can make me like this... I guess it's unavoidable. He's the most important person to me and he always leaves me wondering." She sighed shaking her head looking back to Conan.

"You stay home and rest, and I will see you tomorrow. Hope you and dad, can make it the night without me." She chuckled as she got to her feet forcing her smile back to her lips before walking out the doorway. Conan sighed his fist balled hitting the wall. Sitting up slowly with a heavy sigh feeling dizzy he caught himself grabbing onto the edge of the bed. Coughing again collecting himself as he listened waiting for Ran and Kogoro to hurry out the door which happened a few minutes later, after Ran came in to say good-bye laying him back on the mattress and covering him up. He waited a few more minutes before trying to sit up once again wanting to see Dr. Agasa.

It took a few tries but he made it to his feet making his way to his dresser he pulled out a plain white T-shirt managing to pull it over his head making his way out of his room grabbing a small bag as he entered the hallway; hurrying to the front door slipping into his shoes he made his way out of the building nearly tripping down the stairs. He felt horrible but he knew he'd feel even worse if he didn't try, of only to see a genuine smile on Ran's face. With new found determination he hailed a taxi making the trip a little quicker. 15 minutes later he pulled up in front of his large home. Paying the driver he stumbled out catching his breath before making his way inside praying the Doc was home. "AGASA!" he called once finally inside making his way to the older man's study opening the door not surprised to see him sitting in front of his computer. "Dr. Agasa" he called once again the older man turning surprised to see he young boy. Shinichi, isn't today Ran Mouri's graduation?" He asked getting to his feet. Conan nodded,

"I was hoping..." He said cutting himself off, the Doc looked at him a long moment before he realized what he wanted. "Shinichi, you know you've got to be careful with the temporary cure... You're body will..." He began the same lecture he gave the young boy every time he'd ask about the cure. But the look on Conan's face made him sigh. "I know all that Dr. Agasa... but this... This may be my last chance to be with her, as myself... Not Conan." He said his voice sounding desperate. With a heavy sigh the older man hesitantly walked to a table in the corner grabbing the vile with the latest version of the antidote. "Shinichi, this one's different than the other one you could have anywhere from twelve hours, to thirty-six." He warned the young man who held his hand out taking the bottle.

The vile securely in one hand, his bag in the other he stumbled out of the home bending down to turn the nob on his shoes running as fast as he could towards the high school. After running for twenty minutes he had just one block between him and Ran, he looked at the vile in his hand clenching it tightly hurrying to the school panting hard as he passed through the doors making his way to the bathroom he entered the last stall making sure to lock the door behind him. Taking his phone from his pocket he covered his tracks. Dialing the Mouri house hold getting the answering machine, "Mouri-san, I felt better and went to Genta's and am going to be spending the night. I'll see you tomorrow." he said before hanging up coughing hard setting the phone on the window sill. Taking a few calming breaths he downed the liquid in the vile feeling it burn as it made its way through his body. Grabbing his chest he gasped his body wanting to split open. Collapsing to his knees on the bathroom floor he tried to muffle his cries of pain letting one loud yelp escape before he stood catching his breathe the pain still raking through his body but it wasn't as intense. Getting up slowly he looked his body over seeing it worked, he was his normal 19 year-old self. A tired but genuine smiled curled his lips as he pulled the clothes from his bag getting dressed. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a gray button up shirt and grabbing a box he shoved it into his pocket. After gathering everything into his bag he slowly made his way out of the washroom catching his breath a final time against the cool cement wall.

Acknowledging his surroundings he heard the sound of the PA outside, and realized they were calling names. Pulling a cap from his back pocket he hurried clumsily down the hall making his way to the back where they were having graduation. "Kitame Heijiro" The voice on the mic said, thankful he hadn't yet missed her being called he stood in the back even if he'd wanted to sit amongst the guests there were no seats open, and hiding in the back was a little safer. A few names had been called, the finally the one he'd been waiting to hear. "Mouri Ran." He smiled hearing her name cheering loudly seeing Kogoro sitting in the middle making a spectacle after hearing her name. He chuckled. And waited for the rest of the names to be called. It seemed to take forever but the ceremony finally came to an end and he stood by a sakura tree near Kogoro hoping she'd see him. He caught sight of her as she ran to meet her father. She looked beautiful her long auburn hair was pulled back in a pony-tail she wore a light pink dress which fluttered just above her knees. She'd already had her gown on so he didn't know what she was wearing blushing faintly he watched her from afar till she finally looked up their eyes meeting.

Giving her a coy smile she looked back at him with a blank expression on her face as she stared at him. She stepped past her father rubbing her eyes. Still seeing her long lost friend leaning against the tree she ran up to him as quickly as she could stopping a foot from him breathing a little hard as she stared at him unaware she'd began to tear up till he gently brushed a tear from her cheek. "Ran... you know how I hate to see you cry." he said softly pulling her close to him her head buried in his shoulder her arms wrapping around him as she gently sniffled. "What do you expect?" She asked with a pout as she held him tighter. Staying that way hidden beneath the sakura tree he smiled. 'This moment alone was well worth the risk.' he thought to himself holding her close till she finally pulled back some.

"This isn't a dream... Shinichi." She stated more than asked, He smirked kissing her cheek his face bright red when he looked back at her. "I'm here Ran, I told the kid I'd try my hardest to be here for you." he said in a low voice. "But I can only visit for a while. I've got to leave again." He told her and she frowned, "But you just got here..." She said her head resting against his chest once more. He pat her head Grinning when she looked up at hm again,"I have a little while yet, I came here especially for you." He said with smirk chuckling when she blushed nodding she hugged him once more tightly before letting go pulling away turning just in time to hear Sonoko yell to her. "Ran-chan! Who is... Oh Kudo-san." She said seeing the tall guy before them. "Nice of you to make an appearance." She commented sarcastically, he just snorted not commenting back. She stared at him a moment till her eyes got wide as if she'd just realized something. "No Ran-chan... you're going to blow me off to spend time with him aren't you?" She whined with a pout on her lips.

"It's not like that Sonoko-chan, you know I'm no good at helping you pick up guys.." She said putting her hands up. "Yea... they always end up attracted to you. Despite that kid hanging around." Sonoko grumbled in response. "Fine do what you want. " she gave in seeing her friend smile she couldn't help but smile too.

"Try not to get into trouble you two." Sonoko chirped running off to meet up with a group of boys leaving Ran alone with Shinichi, her back to him she turned feeling his hand on her shoulder giving him shy smile. "Let's make the most of our time together." he said leading the way away from the festivities to the streets. Walking with his arms crossed behind his head he looked back at Ran who walked a few steps behind him. With a sigh he reached back pulling her beside him. "Ran don't walk behind me... I might think you're embarrassed to be seen with me." He said with a chuckle as they made their way down the busy street. "What do you want to do today?" he asked with a slight cough. She was thinking of something to do though forgot about it when he'd coughed worrying about his health. "Shinichi you should get some rest." She said looking up at him, he sighed knowing she'd react that way. "No Ran, I'll be fine. And this is the last time I might get to spend with you for a while." He said somberly looking over at her she frowned nodding. "Well... do you just want to get some lunch. And maybe swim and we can hang out at your house." She said a tint of red on her cheeks looking over at him seeing the smile on his lips.

"Sounds perfect." He said dropping his hands to his sides. For a moment his hand pressed to his pocket nodding to himself he took Ran's hand leading her to a little restaurant for something to eat. Lunch was uneventful they chatted and just enjoyed being in one anothers company and after a half an hour they were on their way once more. Walking down the street Ran had noticed once or twice he seemed occupied by something in his pocket. She'd asked him about him noticing the topic made him antsy so she decided to drop it for now.

After an awkwardly silent walk they arrived at the Kudo manor. "I still find it weird that your parents own this large home, and they're overseas. And you're barely here now..." She said as they walked into the large home. Shinichi simply shrugged shutting the door behind them. Stretching he relaxed a little feeling they wouldn't be as easy to get as if they were out in the open. He walked towards the stairs, turning back towards her,

"Ran, you've got a bathing suit or two here from times before." He told her she nodded slowly running after him following him up the stairs. Walking into his bedroom she walked to his dresser, she'd spent a lot of time over is home in the past so he finally gave in and gave her a drawer of his dresser. Opening it she looked through the clothes with a chuckle. He watched her curiously, looking towards him Ran saw the expression on his features, "I've wondered where some of these things have gone. I haven't been here for so long." She said sheepishly looking back to the drawer seeing two of her old bikini's picking one she pulled it out staring at it a moment too long. "I'm sorry Ran." Shinichi apologized before getting to his feet leaving the room standing herself she watched him with a sigh. "I wish it didn't have to be like this." she whispered to the empty room, before changing into her bikini.

Shinichi was standing in the hallway hearing her words he scolded himself. 'I have to end this... I can't keep hurting her.' he sighed turning away continuing towards the bathroom changing into his shorts making sure the box in his pocket was still secure. Grabbing two towels he hurried out of the bathroom careful not to overwork himself since he was sick. Seeing Ran standing at the foot of the stairs in a string bikini top and boy short bottoms. He tried to fight the blush the stained his cheeks s he walked towards her holding her towel out in front of him. With a smile she took it and grabbed his hand running towards the back yard where his pool was kept. Stepping through the glass door she looked at the pool making a face. "Umm... no one kept up your pool..." she said with a chuckle seeing the gross slime coating the water. Shinichi chuckled sheepishly. 'something else we forgot...' he sighed,"Well would you settle for watching some movies and maybe ordering in a little later?" He asked she nodded standing close to his side. Together they headed back inside and up to his room. "Have a seat and I'll put something in." He told her and she did looking around deciding to sit on his bed. Fixing the pillows she pulled the covers around her settling in as he pressed play on the DVD looking at her a long moment before walking to his bed hesitantly getting in sitting under the covers with her.

"It's been a while since we just relaxed like this." He commented she nodded sitting up watching the movie pulling her hair from it's pony-tail letting it drape around her. He watched here out of the corner of his eye till he finally turned his attention to the movie he'd put in watching the Sherlock Holmes movie he'd put in. half way through it he noticed Ran's breathing had changed. Looking at her he saw she'd fallen asleep he stared at her a moment thinking how beautiful she was. Seeing her shiver he carefully pulled her closer towards him wrapping his arm around her. Enjoying the feel of her against him. "Shinichi..." She whispered in her sleep making the young detective blush. Hesitantly he leaned down kissing her temple resting his head against hers watching the movie once more.

Falling asleep for twenty minutes Ran slowly awoke rubbing her eyes looking at her surroundings confused till she'd remembered she was in Shinichi's home. "Then where..." she asked herself not seeing him in the room. "Shinichi... Shinichi!" she called as she climbed out of the bed tripping to her knees scrambling to her feet as the door swung open Shinichi standing in the doorway panting hard looking at Ran worriedly something clung in his hand, his shorts unbuttoned. "Ran what is it?" he asked catching his breath looking at her, her eyes on him she closed the distance between them wrapping her arms around him as she'd tripped not speaking a long moment his face burning. "I'm sorry... Just I woke up... and you weren't there. I though you'd left without saying goodbye." she admitted a little embarrassed feeling his arm wrap around her waist. "Ran, I promise I won't leave without saying goodbye to you." He said comfortingly looking at her as she pulled away nodding with a smile glancing down noticing the box in his hand. "What is that?" she asked drawing his attention to his hand hiding it behind his back fruitlessly. He sighed debating what he was going to do deciding to get it over with, he removed his hand from behind his back holding it in front of her.

"It's a graduation present for you Ran." He said looking to the side trying to hide his embarrassment. She looked at him a long moment before taking the box opening it a small gasp escaping as she saw what the box held her knees suddenly felt like jello as her gaze turned up towards his. "I've put you through so much the past couple years... I wanted to get you something special." He said forcing himself to meet her gaze which held confusion, excitement and something he'd never noticed before. Till her eyes were on the contents of the box once more.

Carefully he took the box from her pulling out a small silver ring with a single small diamond and two small sapphires on each side. "Ran... I can't make you any promises, not yet... I can't even seem to find the nerve to tell you how I feel... but this is so you know I'm always with you, and thinking about you..." He said taking her hand, "Will you accept this... till I can come back for good, and it will... itwillbecomeanweddingring." He muttered the last part his face burning with embarrassment. She didn't really understand it till he'd put the ring on her ring finger her cheeks matching his shade of red looking up at him her hands cupping his cheek. "You big idiot..." She said grabbing her nerves and leaning forward pressing her lips against his firmly. He was shocked not expecting her reaction staring at her till she pulled away. "Let's watch another movie..." She suggested looking away making her way back to his bed sliding under the covers.

"Can we watch Princessbride?" She asked looking over at him, still standing in the doorway staring at her feeling like his breath was pulled from his chest. Finally regaining his senses he nodded willing to do anything she wanted at the moment. Putting the movie in and slowly making his way to his bed sitting beside her. "After this maybe I should take you home." He suggested sadly as he sat back on his bed looking at the TV as the movie began. Feeling a hand on his he turned his head seeing Ran looking up at him pleadingly. "No... I want to stay... till the last possible moment." She pleaded he sighed trying to argue but the feel of her lips on his made him cave nodding he placed his arm around her shoulders. "Fine." he whispered holding her close.

Shinichi wasn't paying the movie much mind looking out the window as the darkness settled in. "Shinichi, is the case you're working on dangerous?" Ran asked in a hushed voice Shinichi only nodded. "Is that why you're never around?" She asked further and he once again nodded. "Is it hard? Always being away from your friends and family?" She continued he was silent a moment, "Not really my family seems to meddle in too much as it is. The only person I really miss here... is you." He said matter-of-factly wrapping his arm around her hugging her close. Her face being pressed into his firm chest she pushed away panting lightly smacking his chest as she caught her breath, "Are you trying to suffocate me?" She asked sticking her tongue out seeing him chuckle made her smile till he'd leaned down pressing his lips against hers hugging her close to him...

Ran opened her eyes her body throbbed with a pleasant ache blinking as she sat up on her elbows the covers they were covered with were bunched around her feet and she noticed something else that caught her attention. She was only wearing her bikini top. Moving her hair from her eyes she saw Shinichi lying beside her his tone body completely exposed to her. Her face lit on fire as she pulled the blankets around her looking around seeing the sun breaking over the horizon. She tried to think for some reason the past few hours were a little blurry. She ran her fingers through her hair calming herself before she quietly slid from the bed making her way to her drawer pulling out a pair of shorts and a halter top. 'I remember he kissed me, and it kind of got away from me and we..." She blushed bright pulling up her shorts and adjusting her halter top catching sight of her finger blushing as she looked at it.

Looking back at Shinichi on his bed she debated whether or not she should wake him walking to the side of the bed pulling the blanket up over him crouching beside him feeling embarrassed that she suddenly thought of the little boy who lived with her. "They look so much alike." she whispered to herself brushing his bangs from his eyes leaning forward gently kissing his cheek a worried expression curling her lips feeling how hot he'd felt. Placing her hand on his forehead she was worried,he was sweating and had a fever. Shaking his shoulder she called his name. "Shinichi... Shinichi." she called before he finally got up slowly looking at her confused. "Ran..." He said his voice a bit of a slur. "Shinichi you're burning up you should go to the doctor." she said worry written on her features. He started to sit up but was halted when he realized he was naked, and by how dizzy he'd felt his chest starting to hurt. 'Not now...' he growled to himself sitting up asking ran to grab him some clothes. She was bright red but nodded hurrying to the dresser pulling out a pair of shorts, and a black shirt. She brought him the clothes turning away so he could get dressed. A few minutes later feeling his hand on her shoulder she turned around seeing him forcing a smile to his lips. "I'll go... and see Dr Agasa then I'm going to have to... leave." He told her reaching up brushing her cheek with his fingers. Pulling her into one final hug he squeezed her tightly her arms wrapping around him not wanting to let go tears in her eyes once again. "I hate this... we're always saying good bye." she said forcing herself not to cry around him wanting to send him off with a smile. Pulling away he tried his best to hold back the change leading Ran out of his home to the front gate.

"It's not goodbye Ran, it's see you later. I'll come back. I promised you."he panted lightly pulling her close kissing her forehead before letting her go making sure she left before he went back for Dr. Agasa.

Standing outside Shinichi's her back leaning against the cement pillar she let her tears fall wiping them in a futile attempt to make them stop. She was happy for the day she'd gotten to have with him, but she wanted him to stay. Her head bowed hiding her tear stained face she ran to the park catching her breath once she arrived walking towards the swings plopping down leaning against the chain letting her tears fall.

Shinichi staggered back towards the old doctor's home collapsing at the front door cringing and gasping in pain. The familiar pain over taking him. Crying out Dr. Agasa ran to him gathering him in his arm moving him to the couch. He writhed in pain for ten more minutes till his body disappeared within the clothes he was wearing. He stayed on the couch panting hard as he slowly sat up looking to the white haired man with a sad smile. "Was it worth it?" He asked Conan smiled, "It was more than worth it. I...i just wish I could stop saying good bye." He said looking out the window in front of him a sadness coloring his features. "I know" Dr. Agasa replied. "Least I was able to give her, her present." He said in a slightly more cheerful tone. Swinging his feet off the couch he looked around seeing his clothes on the floor. Getting dressed clumsily he'd pulled on his pants standing in front of the window with his shirt in his hands recalling the night before the feel of Ran's lips against his, her body warm pressed against his. His cheeks heated up and he gasped as his nose began to bleed. "Damnit!" he said tilting his head back. "What exactly did you and Ran do last night?" Agasa asked with a smirk Conan looked away embarrassed his nose bleed under control pulling his shirt over her head.

"Nothing..." he replied defensively glad when he heard a ring on his phone. Answering he was only slightly relieved to hear Ayumi's voice on the other end. "Hi Conan-kun." She said cheerfully, he made a grunt like noise in response a he adjusted his shirt. "We're all going to the park join us." The girl on the other end commanded more that offered, he sighed agreeing. He wanted to give Ran some time alone, and he wasn't sure he could look at her with out his nose bleeding. Hanging up the ear phone he grabbed his glasses from the bag and turned leaving the doctor's home. Making his way slowly down the street. He walked along with his hands behind his head looking back on his time with Ran a smile made its way to his lips.

Nearing the park he saw his friends waiting for him, he sighed seeing the looks on their faces, "What's up you guys" He called getting Ayumi's attention first who looked at him with a smile before it faded, "Ran-neechan's here. She's crying." She said softly since they were spying on her. He peeked over at her and frowned feeling his pocket finding his bow tie in there he ran behind some bushes quickly pulling out his phone and dialing Sonoko's number. Setting his bow tie to his voice he waited for her to pick up praying she would. He was glad when her shrill voice came over the line. "Suzuki-san." The line was quiet a moment till she spoke sounding a little confused, "Kudo..." She said. "Yea it's me. I need to ask you a favor." he said in a low pleading tone the girl laughing on the other end. "What could you possibly need from me Kudo?" she questioned. "It's Ran" he said the girls laughter stopped waiting for him to continue. "I had to leave again... she tried to be tough and send me off with a smile... but she needs you." He said with a sigh looking through the bushes at the broken-hearted girl as she swayed on the swing. "Kudo you jerk. You need to stop making her cry. I won't forgive you." She yelled getting ready on the other end taking her cellphone and leaving her home. "I know Suzuki-san. I don't forgive myself. But it can't be helped as much as I want to be here." He said with a heavy sigh, "She's in the park,... goodbye Suzuki-san." he hung up the phone after a moment making his way out of the bushes finding his friends looking for him. "Conan-kun, there you are. Where'd you sneak off to?" A tall skinny boy asked giving him a look, he just shrugged. "What should we do? Should we see if Ran-neechan is olright?" Genta asked, Conan shook his head pointing back towards her seeing Sonoko entering the park. "That's her friend." He said casually. "We should leave them. Mihatsuro suggested, "I want to know why she's upset." Ayumi objected annoying Conan.

"No" Conan scolded a little harshly, "If Ran's upset the last thing she'd want is us spying on her." He said looking to the young girl seeing her frown as she nodded, the other two boys with them gave him a harsh look but agreed, the small group leaving the park. Conan walked down the street a little ahead of them his thoughts on Ran.

Ran sat on the swing her tears had stopped flowing though her eyes were still puffy, red and moist she took a deep breath, "Least I was able to leave him with a smile... now he won't worry." she said to herself. Hearing a rustle from the bushes she stared at them a long moment about to see what was hiding there when she'd heard her name called. "Ran-chan!" she turned her head seeing her short haired friend turning away a moment she wiped her eyes turning back to her friend with a smile. Sonoko stopped in front of her leaning forward catching her breath. "What are you doing here Sonoko-chan?" Ran asked looking at her as she stood looking back at her a concerned expression clear on her face. Taking Ran's arm Sonoko pulled her along with her, "Kudo called me... " She told her friend who froze for a moment, "What did he say?" Ran asked a little nervously her cheeks slowly burning. "He told me he left again, and that although you showed him off with a smile... you were sad." She explained looking towards her brunette friend forcing her to follow her. "So...Sonoko-chan... i'm fine really." She insisted. "Then why were you crying?" Sonoko asked looking at her seeing her puffy eyes which glistened with more unshed tears. "He's coming back to me... I'll be fine." she insisted. "how do you know?" Sonoko asked looking back at her. Ran blushed holding her hand up showing her friend her ring finger her eyes going wide. "Ran... is that?" She asked her friend nodded blushing brightly. "When he comes back for good he wants to be with me. I believe him." She said softly.

Ran shook her head bowing to her friend as she stepped away. "I'm fine Sonoko-chan. But I just want to go home, be a lone for a little while." She said offering her a smile walking hurriedly down the street. Walking around for an hour before finally finding her way in front of her home. Taking a deep breath feeling a little better she made her way through the door and up the stairs. "I'm home!" She called as she walked through her front door.

"Finally !" she heard her father call stepping into the other room she looked around seeing her father flopped on the couch in front of the tv, "Where's Conan-kun?" She asked as she made her way past him into the kitchen. "Not sure he spent the night over one of his friends and he hasn't come home yet." As he'd finished that she heard the door open peeking her head back into the living room seeing Conan walk in waving at them glancing towards Ran seeing her giving him a bright smile his cheeks burned bright red before smiling seeing her smile wasn't forced. "Are you olright Conan-kun? You still feel sick?" She asked and he nodded, then shook his head hesitantly. "I'm fine, I slept for a while and I felt better." He said with a nervous chuckle, Ran nodded smiling at him before turning back into the kitchen. Deciding to make some food for the two men in her life, her mind on Shinichi and the day they had getting over the sadness of him leaving once again she smiled hers eyes turning to the ring she wore on her finger her smile growing on her lips.

Blinking a few times she looked to her side seeing Conan staring at her, she smiled back warmly. "You want something to eat?" she asked turning back to what she was doing cutting the chicken into pieces. Conan didn't answer her sitting at the table watching her, relieved she seems to have gotten over him leaving and even seemed happy.

"Ran-neechan, how was your ceremony? Sorry I missed it... it was late when I woke up." Ran listened as she fried the chicken putting water on to boil. "The ceremony was nice... though a little long. And Shinichi showed up. It was so sweet he was waiting for me under a sakura tree." she explained losing herself to her thoughts as she snapped out of her reverie when some oil splattered her arm turning off the heat she shook her head putting the pasta in the pan. "Are you olright ran-neechan? You seem a little distracted." he asked and she gave him a smile sitting beside him patting his head. "I feel fine... I feel a little weird, but I can't place why." she admitted her cheeks blushing, getting to her feet once more shutting off the pasta and finishing dinner. "Dad there's pasta Alfredo on the counter. I'm going to go to bed early" she called as she made her way to her room her father grumbled waving to her.

Entering her room she shut the door behind her undressing letting her clothes fall to the floor standing in front of her mirror looking at herself her eyes widening and her face burning when she saw something that pointed to what she thought might have happened. "How..." she looked at the mark in the mirror. A trail of small red marks that looked like hickeys trailed down her body even on her inner thigh. Pressing her hand to her skin she blushed harder. "I... Shinichi and I slept together..."

Well that's it for chapter 1 of Secrets. I hope you liked it. I thought it was a sweet way to spend there last time together for a while.

Also a little not in case some little things seem confusing. It's not out of the question that the poison in Shinichi's body could affect Ran in one way or another. Which is kinda why she doesn't really remember their romantic moment fully. It'll also affect her later. But all in due time.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review anything you liked, any helpful criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to thank those who read the first chapter and thank-you for the review. Here comes chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. Sorry if this one seems to kind of take its time.

Me owning Detective Conan, or it's characters, is a no-no.

**Chapter II: **

_A girls Secret hopes_

It had been a few weeks since graduation, now the middle of June Ran was helping her father around the house cleaning, making food the things she always did only he's paying her for it. Her other friends have already got their college plans set Ran herself got accepted to a few good schools but she's waiting to find out if she'll be able to afford to go so she hasn't mentioned anything to her father or Conan. So she spends her days tending the house, and spending time with Sonoko when she feels up to going out in the first place.

Conan tried to enjoy his summer break he was glad for the break from elementary school but things were slow. Kogoro hadn't gotten many cases and none of them brought him any closer to the black organization. He spent most of his days with the Junior Detective League, he tries to help Ran whenever he can though she she often declines any help since she's getting paid now. And he's been worried about her, she's been getting headaches that would keep her in bed all day, and she's been complaining of feeling sick but she refuses to go to the doctor blaming it on the summer heat which he unwillingly accepted. It was a late afternoon in the middle of June and he was out with his friends mostly in part to Ran's insistence. They were over Genta's house watching an all day Masked Yaiba marathon that was on before the new Masked Yaiba movie which was airing that night at 9.00. He on the other hand mostly read one of his Sherlock Holmes novels.

"Conan-kun, don't you want to watch the show with us?" Ayumi asked with a small frown, Conan looked up at her with a heavy sigh. "I'm multi-tasking." He lied with a chuckle seeing the girl smile he looked back to the television a moment till she did as well his eyes returning to his book. "Hey you guys my mom said if it's olright with your parents you can all stay the night and watch the Masked Yaiba movie." Genta announced his friends all cheered, "Yay..." He said mocking enthusiasm. They watched the show a while longer before they all called their parents excited when they'd agreed to let them stay. Conan was the last one putting his phone earring on after dialing the Mouri's number blushing a little when Ran answered, "Ran-neechan, Genta wanted to know if I can stay the night...?" he asked. "Of course Conan-kun, do you need me to bring you anything?" She asked he thought a moment, "Umm, could you bring me some pajamas and a change of clothes." He asked hesitantly not sure if it was a good idea to have her poking around his room but ignored it. "Sure Conan-kun." Ran spoke before hanging up the phone. A half an hour later the doorbell rang, Ayumi's mom came over bringing stuff for the young girl ten minutes after that it rang once more. Conan's gaze rose from his book hearing Ran's voice. Getting to his feet he ran to the doorway seeing her smiling as she greeted Genta's mom before waving to Conan. "Here ya go Conan-kun. I'd also made some melon pan today, I had quite a bit so I brought some for you and your friends." She said in her usual cheerful tone but he could tell just by looking at her she didn't feel well she looked tired and something about her just seemed off but he couldn't place it and at the moment he didn't feel like trying.

"Thank-you Ran-neechan." He said taking the bags blushing when she rustled his hair, "You guys have fun." She said waving to him before she turned and left heading back home. After the door was shut Conan headed back into the living room seeing Ayumi standing in the doorway, "Ran-neechan looks a little pudgy." She said turning heading into the other room. Conan gave her a strange look sighing as he walked in placing the bag with the melon pan on the table, "Hey you guys if any of you want some melon bread help yourself." He said sitting once more picking up his book.

Ran had an uneventful day she finished cleaning the house around 2, and even had dinner made and made some melon bread. She'd been hankering some lately. Melon pan and peaches. She was just about to sit down for the first time and relax when the phone rang. She just let it go to the answering machine hearing Conan's voice she jumped up answering the call with quick hello, after Conan asked if he could stay over his friends she smiled, "Of course." they chatted a little and he told her he'd need some PJ's and a change of clothes. She opened the door peeking into his room before she stepped in turning on the light. She stretched as she made her way to dresser. Not sure where he'd kept things she looked through all the drawers. Opening the first she saw his underwear and socks grabbing a pair of each closing that drawer she moved onto the next one seeing his clothes grabbing a pair of jeans and t-shirt placing them on the top of the dresser as well closing the drawer. She opened the next one finding his pajama's pulling out a pair of blue flannel bottoms and a dark blue t-shirt. Taking them from the drawer she closed the drawer about to get to her feet when something fell from the pocket. Bending down with a small groan she grabbed a piece of paper before standing. Placing it in her pocket she hurried to gather his clothes leaving the room gathering everything in a plastic bag deciding to wrap up some of the melon bread she'd made taking some Tylenol before making her way out the door. She checked her mail before leaving finding a letter addressed to her, pocketing it she made her way to Genta's dropping the stuff off for Conan. After a few minutes she was on her way once more. Putting her hands in her pocket as she walked down the street. "Oh yea..." she mumbled suddenly remembering the envelope in her pulling it out she stopped staring at it before she finally opened it reading the words carefully slowly a big grin curled her lips jumping up and down she ran the rest of the way to her home stopping short her nausea getting the better of her throwing up in an alleyway by her home. Slowly standing to her feet she wiped her mouth taking her time the rest of the way to her apartment.

Stepping through her door she took off her shoes hearing the television nervously making her way into the living room after she removed her shoes. "Hey dad." She said with a smile as she made her way to the couch sitting beside him, "Hey honey." He said taking a bite of the food on his plate glancing over at him seeing her smile. "What's got you so happy?" he asked cautiously. She took the envelop from her pocket handing it to him; setting the plate he'd balanced on his knee on the table he opened it. "Really Ran?" He asked questioningly, "This is the first I even heard of you wanting to go to school." He said looking towards her. She nodded sheepishly. "I know I took the exams with Sonoko-chan and I passed. But I wanted to find out about this before I told you and Conan-kun." she explained looking at him with a hopeful expression. "There's nothing I can do. If you want to do this and you can... I shouldn't stop you." He said with a heavy sigh. She grinned hugging him tightly. "Are you sure you want to go so far away? You'll be all alone." He said as she pulled away.

"I won't Sonoko-chan will be going too. And if I was able to go she said we could live together. Plus mom's office is around there so she'll be close by." She said with a nod. "Fine" he grumbled picking up his plate again taking another bite of his food. Ran jumped to her feet till she made a dash for the bathroom feeling sick again. Kogoro called after her worriedly after she flushed she made her way into her bedroom calling down the hall, assuring him she was fine, she just caught a stomach bug. He was hesitant to believe her but didn't push the topic he too noticed she'd been a bit pale and tired looking lately.

Even she'd noticed how much she hasn't been herself, at one point she'd thought she could be pregnant but she'd had her monthly friend since that night... so she knew that wasn't it. She wanted to go to a doctor but now that she knew she could go to school she knew her father and Conan wouldn't let her if she was sick. Running her hands through her hair she closed her eyes deciding she'd see a doctor if she still felt sick after she was settled in with Sonoko. "I wonder what he's doing now..." She thought out loud as she laid on her bed staring at her ceiling her mind wandering to Shinichi. Reaching in her pocket she remembered something. Looking at the piece of paper in her hand she inspected it not yet opening it. She wasn't sure why she'd even taken it. Opening it slowly a picture fell out. She was a little surprised to see a small photo of her and Shinichi. She'd remembered it. The last day they'd seen one another at the amusement park. They'd gone into a photo booth, and she'd surprised him by kissing his cheek in one of the photo's. She smiled remembering that day with a sad smile. "The last time I really saw him... but why...?" She wondered looking to the piece of paper as she slowly sat up. "Dear Ran." She read quietly finding herself confused as she read the letter till it was replaced with shocked surprise. She read the letter twice making sure she'd read it completely and she still wasn't sure what to make of its contents. Her hand dropping to her side she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep her final conscious thoughts coming back to Shinichi.

The next morning came and went finding Ran still deeply asleep, when she finally roused from her bed it was only because of Conan slamming the door when he got home. Sitting up she looked at the piece of paper a moment before placing it in the top drawer of her nightstand. Getting to her feet slowly she fought back the overwhelming nausea as she made her way to her door opening it slowly as Conan walked past finding herself staring at him, "Morning... Conan-kun" She said putting on a cheerful tone, he looked at her strangely bowing politely, "It's two in the afternoon Ran-neechan, I just got back from Genta's" he said giving her a concerned look. Looking to the clock by the phone she nodded, "So it is." she replied with a stretch debating questioning him on what she'd found but for the time being left well enough alone she was too confused to confront him about what she'd found.

Conan watched her concerned, about to speak when she did first, "Conan-kun I didn't get to tell you the news. I got a letter the other day saying I was accepted for a scholarship. I'll be going to college in the fall." She said a smile curling her lips. Conan didn't share her happiness simply staring back at her. "When will you be leaving?" He asked trying not to sound too depressed by the news. "The end of next month, I'll be staying with Sonoko-chan and she wants to get into her place early so she can decorate and all that." she sighed with a chuckle. "I see." was his response before he turned walking into his room shutting the door behind him. He didn't bother changing into his pajamas simply crawling into his bed curled up in his blanket staring out the window his mind on Ran.

From that day til it would be time for Ran to leave Conan spent as much time with her as he could not hiding that he didn't want her to leave. Though he'd decided that it might be safer for her to be away from him. She'd be harder to find least that's how he convinced himself it would be. Deep down he didn't want her to go, he didn't want to be away from her, and he didn't want her to find someone new. He knew it was selfish, she deserved so much better than him, but there was a jealous selfishness that didn't want her to find anyone else. But he did his best to quash those feelings. And as the weeks seemed to fly by he couldn't help but notice more and more how often she was getting sick, but she insisted everything was fine.

Finally the day that Conan was dreading was nearly here in just 24 short hours Ran would be leaving with Sonoko to the other side of the continent. The morning passed as Conan watched TV sitting on the couch. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned his head seeing Ran walking out. She was still beautiful in his eyes but she looked different, she's been wearing larger clothes, hiding her figure though he wasn't sure why. She hasn't thrown up in a while though she still complains of nausea, and headaches. He's asked her time and time again to see the doctor but she refused insisting she was fine, and it was just nerves since she'd be starting school and leaving home soon.

"Hi Conan-kun, how are you this morning?" She asked with a warm smile disrupting his thoughts. "Fine" he replied absently, she nodded making her way into the kitchen grabbing a bowl of cinnamon cereal sitting at the table slowly eating her food looking to her side as Conan sat beside her offering him a small smile. She stared at the boy a minute not able to help but think about Shinichi. "Conan-kun... I know you've heard this more times than you care to. But you look so much like Shinichi..." She said looking at her hand a gentle smile curling her lips as she looked at the ring still on her finger. Conan laughed, "Yea you've mentioned that once or twice before." He said, "Sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine I remind you of someone you like it's OK." He said with a nod she looked up at him seeing his smile, smiling in return taking a bite of her cereal. "Ran-neechan..." Conan spoke, "Will you try to forget about him? Shinichi-san?" He asked looking down at the table as he awaited her answer. She looked up hearing his voice she sighed when he'd sounded like her answer was meant for him, she looked at her finger once more. "Even if I wanted to... I could never forget Shinichi. He's to important to me. And Shinichi promised to come back, and I silently promised I'd wait for him." she said looking back towards Conan for a moment before taking another bite of her cereal. "I know it'll sound dumb... but this whole time I've been hoping he'd do something unlike him. Show up at the airport in a grand romantic gesture. Even if just to see me off." She finished with a sad smile. "But that's not his thing." She said forcing a small laugh. "Ran-neechan, I'm sure he wants to be there and see you off with a hug and a smile..." he nodded getting to his feet walking back into the living room. Finishing her cereal she got to her feet and left the kitchen after washing her dish.

Ran returned to her room spending the rest of the day making sure everything was in order and rechecking. She only came out to use the bathroom, and have lunch with her father. The conversation was awkward she could tell he was trying not to let on just how much he'd miss her. "It'll be just you and Conan-kun." She said with a chuckle wondering how that will work out. Kogoro growled, "Do not remind me." he groaned. "Just me and the brat, and he can't cook." He grumbled. Ran laughed at his comment leaning back looking into the living room. "Dad, where is Conan-kun?" she asked realizing he'd been in his room for a while. Her father simply shrugged and she sighed looking back to him, "You two will be just fine without me, I'm sure." She smiled getting to her feet, "I'm going to head to bed early." She said wanting to be well rested for her travels tomorrow.

Kogoro nodded watching his daughter as she left a saddened smile on his face. Getting to his feet he put his dishes in the sink grabbing a bottle from the fridge plopping at his desk taking a swig of the bottle in his hand turning to look out the window watching the afternoon slowly fade into darkness.

The next day came Ran had been up since six o'clock that morning she was having a hard time sleeping she was nervous and had an unsettling feeling. Her father was passed out in his chair sitting at his desk and around half past six Conan stepped out into the hall surprising the girl who offered him a smile. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked the young boy looked to the television nodding. As he sat on the couch glancing at her. Her hair was still wet from her shower pulled back in a pony-tail and she was wearing a beige tank top covered by a dark blue cropped terry cloth hooded shirt and a cream colored skirt. It had been a while since she wore anything that showed off her figure though he wasn't sure why. She'd gained a little weight but she was still beautiful as far as he was concerned. He finally realized he was staring at her and with a bright blush coloring his cheeks he turned away looking to the TV once more. Ran looked over at him with a slight smile leaning over wrapping her arm around him firmly. "Conan-kun... can I ask a favor of you?"she asked her voice a whisper across his ear making him blush harder as he nodded. "Can you look after my dad for me. He's kind of hopeless without me around and I'm worried about him..." He was about to speak when she continued after a brief pause. "And also... Shinichi... As much as that's possible." She said hugging him tighter her face buried in his hair, "I... will Ran-neechan." He said softly. She pulled back looking at him with a smile.

As evening came the setting changed at the airport Ran, Sonoko, Conan, and Kogoro all stood in front of the security gate anxiously awaiting their goodbyes. Sonoko stood aside giving her friend her time to say goodbye. It was hard for Ran, even though she knew she'd see them again soon. After a few minutes of awkwardness Sonoko grabbed the brunette's shoulders assuring her father she'd look out for her friend pulling her along with her through security. Ran gave them one last wave before she hurried behind her friend making it to their gate with 10 minutes till it was time to board, passengers were already lining up. The line moved and she handed her ticket to the woman taking it back, when a voice broke over the intercom. Ran's eyes widened hearing it "Ran I hope you're still there. I can't be there to send you off with a smile but remember our promise I'll see you before you know it." a familiar male voice boomed over the system making Ran's face brighten nodding to herself as she stepped onto the plane a few moments later with the biggest grin on her lips ready to start the next chapter of her life. Unaware of the strange and unexpected turns ahead of her.

Well chapter 2 has come and gone. I hope you liked it. I couldn't resist another sweet Shinichi moment. Hope it wasn't too much.

In the next chapter Ran and Sonoko start their new independent life, Sonoko checks out the local male population, while Ran gets some news that throws her for a loop, complicated by phone trouble. Keep an eye out for Chapter 3: Her Secret fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: **

_Her Secret fears_

Ran and Sonoko have been in their apartment for just over a month and it's been quite the experience. Sonoko's been focusing on the college guys that lived around her. Ran focused on getting ready school which was only a week away. It was a warm august morning Ran had decided to spend the day getting some of her books and some stationery so she could write her dad and Conan. She got dressed slipping into a dark blue summer dress wearing her hair down as she usually did grabbing her small purse making sure she had her keys opening slipping on her shoes she stepped out shutting the door behind her. Searching through her purse she felt something, grabbing the small object she pulled it out smiled seeing the phone earring Conan gave her so she could call them. Dialing a number she clipped the earring to her ear. It started to ring but a few rings later the answering machine picked up, she let a sigh pass her lips before speaking, "Hey dad, Conan-kun. I was just calling to say hi. I'm running a few errands today but I'll try giving you a call later." She pressed a button shutting it off as she walked out of her building.

**'**Either they're on a case, or my dad's drunk and Conan-kun's out with his friends.**' **she thought to herself walking down the street when a voice called out to her. "Ran-san!" Turning she put a smile on her face waving. "Oh... good morning Gin-san." She called back seeing her neighbor walking up to her. "What are you up to so early?" he asked with a shy smile. Ran shrugged looking to the watch on her arm. "I'm just running some errands but I've got somewhere to be by 10 sorry Gin-san." She said offering him a wave running the rest of the distance to the subway. Getting on staying close to the door still wondering why the doctor couldn't just tell her what was going on over the phone. The door opened breaking her from her thoughts seeing it was her stop she jumped out calming herself as she made the walk to the clinic just off campus.

An anxious 40 minutes later she walked through the offices door, after checking in at the front desk it was a waiting game, waiting to hear her name called. "Mouri Ran!" a older woman's voice yelled the young girl jumped to her feet making the woman chuckle gesturing for her to follow. Ran did being led into the doctor's office.

"Mouri-san, don't you have a case to work on?" Conan asked the older man who nodded taking a sip of his drink. "I'm taking a break." The older man replied. Ran had been gone for a few weeks now and both Conan and Kogoro had been adjusting. It was odd not having the girl around, she'd been a big part of his life since he was a kid, and now he had to wait for her to call or write. She'd called a few times but he was out both times which depressed him. "Kogoro-san my mom sent you some money... why don't we go out to eat?" He said getting the older man's attention. "That sounds like a fun idea." he grinned with a flushed red face getting to his feet grabbing his coat he made his way out of the office. Conan had to chuckle to himself following the man out the door. He'd heard the phone ring he was going to answer it but Kogoro yelled for him to hurry. "I'm coming, I'm coming." he called running out the door shutting it behind him.

They ended up at a pretty nice restaurant but as he often did Kogoro managed to order to much to drink and a few hours later he was stumbling out of the restaurant the young Conan following behind him. The two walked down the street, "Conan-kun!" he turned his head hearing a familiar voice, "Hiya Ayumi-san" He said the young girls smile lighting her face. "You want to come out to eat with us?" Ayumi asked her mother standing behind her with a smile. "Sorry we just ate, and I've got to help Mouri-san get home." He explained the girl frowned but nodded running to her mothers side, Conan sighed turning to find the old man hadn't waited running he caught up with him just outside their home. The two made their way upstairs Conan entered first seeing the light on the answering machine blinking he pressed the button his cheeks brightening when he'd heard Ran's voice. Kogoro stood in the doorway listening to the message as well. When the message was over Conan ran to his room plopping onto his bed. "Ran" he whispered to himself.

The day passed by Ran was in a daze she left the hospital not feeling up to completing her errands making her way back home slowly, using the nearly hour and a half walk to clear her head. Arriving home she opened her door sighing as she found Sonoko on the couch making out with a guy that lived in their building. "Ran... it's not wh..." Sonoko tried but ran chuckled brushing her off. "It's fine I'm going to my room." She sighed replaying her visit with the doctor over and over in her mind.

~"Mouri-san it's nice to see you sorry for calling you all the way in here. I just thought it'd be better to tell you the results in person." The doctor a slightly older woman in her early thirties with long red hair spoke with a smile as she looked through the file she held in her hand asking the young nervous girl to sit on the table. "Everything looks normal, you're a healthy young lady." She said with a nod Ran's features showing her confusion. "But I keep getting headaches and bouts of nausea. And I've nearly passed out a time or two." The woman nodded, "It's normal... everyone's experience is different. " She said, Ran felt like she should know what he was speaking about but she was confused her features expressing her feelings. "Oh I'm sorry... Mouri-san, you're pregnant." The woman said with a grin asking her to lie back which she complied with the woman placed a towel sheet over her lap before Ran lifted her dress exposing. Ran laid there on the table her casual smile slipping her eyes gazing out the window as the woman looked her over. "ou wouldn't know it by looking at you. You're I'd say three or four months along." She woman told her with a smile till she looked back at Ran watching her giving her a concerned look pulling up a chair sitting beside her. "Mouri-san... are you olright? Do you know the father?" she asked carefully smiling a little when Ran nodded. "I do...he's Kudo Shinichi." She said in a low voice the woman thought a moment, "That name sounds familiar." She said more to herself Ran smiling some as she nodded. "He's a famous young detective back in Tokyo." She said the woman's expression changing for a moment before she forced her smile back to her lips. She told Ran to schedule a follow up appointment before leaving the room. Ran left shortly after...~

Now Ran was alone in her room sitting on her bed pulling her knees to her chest. "Shinichi..." She whispered to herself pulling the phone off her ear pressing a button retuning it to her ear as it rang. There was a weird static but she ignored it when someone answered, "Dr. Agasa?" she asked quietly the old man on the other end replied a little confused by the voice. "It's me, Ran Mouri." She told him and he chuckled, "I know he's not there... But next time you talk to Shinichi, can you please ask him to call me... It's kind of important." She added her voice hushed. The man on the other end had a concerned look as he nodded to himself. "Of course Ran-chan... is everything olright?" He asked worried about ho she was speaking. "Umm, yea. I'm fine. I... just really need to tell him something." She sighed forcing an uneasy smile to her lips. She heard a strange click on the other end, "Dr. Agasa?" She asked wondering if he hung up or got disconnected. "Yes," the man replied so she ignored the sound. "Well you have a good evening. I've got to get going." She said hanging up the phone after saying good bye. "I've got to tell Shinichi first..." she told herself plopping back on her bed er arms crossed over her face.

After a few moments of silence Sonoko spoke making her jump up. "What do you have to tell Shinichi?" Her sandy haired friend asked. Ran sat up her cheeks flushed as she looked away. "I've got to tell Shinichi first..." She muttered in response looking to her friend who sighed moving into the room stepping in front of her. "Ran, you're my best friend. I know when somethings not right with you. And I also know you went to the doctor today." She said seeing the look on her friends face she continued, "I heard the message. What' wrong? What did the doctor say?" her friend grilled her sitting on her bed beside her. With a heavy sigh Ran gave into her friend answering her question. "I'm fine... enough." Her friend gave her a questioning look. "I'm perfectly healthy... I'm just... I'mjustpregnant." she muttered quickly glancing towards Sonoko who was staring at her, her mouth wide open.

"Did I just hear you right?" Sonoko asked cleaning out her ears looking to her friend in shock taking in her appearance. "No way, you don't look it. I've noticed you put on a few pounds but you're still your pretty self." She said encouragingly making Ran blush. "Thanks Sonoko... the doctor said the same thing before saying I was three or four months along." She said her blonde friends eyes got even wider. "So that means..." she said more to herself thinking how far back it would have been. "It was graduation night " Ran filled it in for her. "Shinichi and I..." she paused feeling like her cheeks were on fire. Feeling a pair of arms around her shoulders she looked over seeing Sonoko smiling at her. "It'll be olright Ran." The girl insisted hugging her friend who rested her head on her shoulder. "I just didn't think this would happen... I'm just 18, and Shinichi's no around. And my father... he'll probably kill Shinichi first chance he gets." She said burying her face more into her friend who hugged her letting her get it all out.

Sitting that way for 15 minutes Ran sat up giving her friend a smile. "Thank-you Sonoko... I'll make it. " She said a hind of determination in her voice as she gave her friend a smile. "Let's go out for dinner. My treat." Ran offered and Sonoko quickly accepted Sonoko hurried out of the room changing into a pair of jeans and halter top leaving Ran with a few moments to herself. Slowly she got to her feet her hand pressed to her stomach. "Shinichi... I need you." She mumbled to herself slipping off her dress pulling on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she stepped into the hall seeing her friend waiting for her slipping on their shoes they headed out for a night on the town.

Conan had his hands full with Ran's father business had been slow so he didn't have anything beside alcohol to keep his mind of the fact his daughter was away. After they returned Kogoro had, had a few more beers before finally falling asleep. Conan was glad he had getting a broken up message from Dr. Agasa. Since Kogoro was safe and sound in his office chair he left the apartment making his way towards his old home taking a long look at it before making his way into the professor's home calling his name. Not hearing anything calling his name a few more times he got a reply. "Shinichi in here..." He said with a yawn stepping out in front of the young boy. "You called... but he message was garbled." He explained, "I see." He said "You didn't have to come here... I only called to say Ran had called me." He said his voice taking an odd tone.

"Ran, what did she want?" He asked hiding his slight concern. "I do not know. She'd only asked if I could have you call her. She did say it was important though." He told him glancing to the young boy seeing he suddenly got antsy. "Do you know what she could have to tell you?" He asked him the young boy shrugged. " Did she say when to call?" He asked with a sigh. "I'd imagine any time would be olright." Agasa spoke turning to head back into his lab leaving Conan alone to guess what she could possibly have to tell him. He took the phone from his pocket for some reason he'd felt nervous as dialed the number the phone rang a few times a weird sound catching his attention but he forgot about it after hearing Sonoko's voice. "Hello there, you've reached the home of Sonoko Suzuki and Ran Mouri we can't come to the phone right now but leave us a message and we might get back to you... Ciao." He rolled his eyes hearing the message. 'Leave it to Sonoko.' he thought to himself. "Umm... Ran, this is Shinichi... Dr. Agasa told me you needed me to call you. So I did. Well... I ho." The line died but he didn't think too much of it at the time hanging up the phone.

Well that's it for chapter 3of Secrets. I really hope you enjoyed it…

Please review anything you liked, any helpful criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter VI: **

_Her Secret exposed_

The months melted away Conan spent his days in school and helping out Ran's dad like he'd promised and now and then he still wondered what was going on with her. She'd said she needed to talk to him, but he could never get a hold of her, and she's yet to try to call him back. And he hasn't gotten a letter from her since October, neither him nor as Conan. To say he'd missed her would be an understatement. He wanted to write her but he wasn't really all that sure what to say. There wasn't anything especially new in his life, and he had no real idea what was going on in hers. He often tortured himself with images of her and another man, but he trusted her. And she knew he was trying to come back to her...

It was late December, New Years eve to be exact, and Ran was lying in a hospital bed watching television absently wondering how her family was doing back home with a heavy sigh she turned her head towards the door as Sonoko and her current boyfriend walked in. Ran waved weakly offering a weak smile. "How you holding up Ran?"; Sonoko asked not hiding her own worry as she hurried to her friend's side holding her hand, looking around before turning back to Ran. "No one's here?" She asked sighing Ran shook her head. "No... I haven't been able to travel. And for some reason every time I call I get the answering machine or the call cuts off... and I've written them both a bunch of times but I haven't heard a thing from them." She sighed. "You'd think Mouri-san would want to see the birth of his first grandchild... especially under these circumstances." She sighed as she sat back in the chair her boyfriend standing in the corner.

"And Kudo-san... that jerk..." Sonoko growled Ran rolled her eyes looking towards the corner. "Hey Gin-san, how have you been?" She asked the quiet man who blushed slightly, "I'm fine Ran-san. The doctors tell you anything?" He asked casually walking over to sit with the two girls. Ran shook her head her mind swirling through the many possibilities for her current predicament. She was due to have her baby in early February but here it was the end of December and she was in labor. Her blood pressure was a little too high but they said with bed rest it shouldn't have been a problem. But here she was, sitting in a hospital bed scared with no one around except Sonoko. , though she was thankful to have her best friend with her. She's been there with her through everything.

"Thank-you Sonoko; all you've done for me has meant a lot." she thanked her friend her eyes closing startling the boisterous blonde, "Ran... Ran..." She said shaking her shoulder till the man beside her assured her she was just sleeping. "We gave her an epidural not too long ago her bodies able to relax so she just... fell asleep. That's all." a nurse who'd gone unnoticed till then spoke Sonoko nodded not arguing getting to her feet she walked out of the room taking her phone from her pocket. Dialing her friend's home number she growled getting some weird tone before it hung up. Slamming her phone shut she found a payphone jamming her change inside she dialed the number again this time getting the answering machine. "Damnit! Mouri-san, Conan-kun... where the..." She took a breath calming herself before continuing. "Where are you guys. Ran's been trying to get in touch with you for a while..." She said her voice breaking a sniffle escaping before she continued. "She's in the hospital something went weird at the end of her pregnancy. She could really use your support. And Conan-kun, if you talk to that low life Shinichi Kudo tell him I'm gonna..." She growled when the phone hung up, she slammed the phone onto the receiver leaning against the wall she felt scared but knew she had to be strong for Ran. Since no one else was here for her right now. She got herself under control walking back to the room after a few steps Gin ran up to her grabbing her, saying they had to do an emergency c-section and Ran asked if she'd be in the room with her. Sonoko's complexion paled she stood there white as a ghost, Gin pulling on her arm tore her from her fear nodding slowly she hurried to the room peeking inside. "Sonoko" she heard Ran call hurrying inside, she sat besides her taking her hand.

It took them only 15 minutes to get everything ready and they were in the operating room. Ran was laying limply her body feeling cold and heavy, while Sonoko felt hot and nervous trying not to throw up anticipating the sight she'd witness. The doctor came in and quickly got started Sonoko wasn't paying too much attention till a loud cry registered. Looking up she saw the tiniest baby she'd ever seen she was still so cute she had a head full of short dark hair taking a quick glance she came to the conclusion it was a girl. Ran had never told her the gender wanting it to be a surprise to everyone.

"How does she look?" Ran asked in a weak voice. "Beautiful." Was all Sonoko could manage patting her friends head seeing her eyes close a smile on her face suddenly hearing a loud beeping she was ushered from the room. Gin was waiting offering her a smile wrapping his arms around her as she fell into them. With nothing else to do they sat waiting anxiously for word from her doctor.

"Next time I see Kudo-san, I'm gonna kill him for making Ran go through this alone." She said anger in her voice the man besides her rubbing her shoulders managing to calm her some. "Ran-san wasn't alone you've been here with her." He said with a smile. "And all our friends are here for both of you." He said gently kissing her forehead making her blush for the briefest of moments forgetting the situation they were in. Relaxing slightly they waited to hear word on their friends condition.

It seemed like ages before the door opened, though it had only been forty minutes. The doctor came out of the room; he was a rather ominous looking man his medium length dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail approaching Sonoko and Gin he sighed. "Considering how premature the baby is she's doing well; she needs time for her body to fully develop, and assistance breathing. So she'll be here for a few weeks at least. Mouri-san... we got her bleeding stopped but her blood pressure is still erratic. She'll have to be hospitalized as well. But as of now both mother and child are stable." Sonoko listened to him talk leaning into Gin beside her who rubbed her shoulders. "When can we see Ran-san." the doctor had begun to turn back into the room looking back towards the young man who spoke. "We're moving her back to her room you can visit for a little bit." he told them Sonoko hurrying to her feet grabbing Gin's arm pulling him after her towards her friends' room as the nurses were leaving.

Conan walked down the street his hands in his pocket his thoughts scattering in a million directions. The last case Kogoro had worked had brought them close to finding out something about the black organization. But like countless times before they eluded him at the last moment. Entering Kogoro's apartment he'd pressed the button on the answering machine sitting on a stool by the table absently listening to messages.

"I wonder how the old man's doing by himself." He wondered out loud.

Just four days prior 'The sleeping sleuth' got a call from detective Meguire. There was a case overseas involving a Japanese diplomat's family. And he was requested by name to help with the case. And hearing the price he'd be paid, he accepted eagerly. Conan insisted on going but he was firmly denied. So here he was stuck in Tokyo staying with Dr. Agasa checking the answering machine messages. He sighed loudly to himself cursing Kogoro when a voice coming from the answering machine caught his attention. "Damnit! Mo ... Conan-kun... where the... you. Ran's been trying t ... touch … you … a while..." Conan listened confused, he knew it was Suzuki-san's voice but he couldn't understand half of what she was saying. But he'd gathered it was about Ran, and she was upset. When the message continued it had his undivided attention.

"She's … the hospital something … we...d at the end of h... could really use ... support...Conan-kun, if you … low life Shin … K...o tell ...im I'm gonna..." he looked at the answering machine confused more worried about Ran. "Maybe it's why we haven't heard from her... picking up the phone he dialed the old doctor's number after he'd answered he'd asked if he could take him to Aomori. He was confused by the sudden question and asked why after he explained he had to decline, his car couldn't make the trip, he tried to insist everything was alright before the boy hung up the phone racking his brain he picked up the phone once more dialing a number.

"Moshi moshi." A familiar voice answered "Hattori-kun how are you?" He asked trying to sound conversational. "'Ey kudo-kun, what's up?" He asked in his casual tone. "I was wondering if I could ask a huge favor of you?" He asked hesitantly the boy on the other end grinned. "And what would that be?" He asked with a chuckle making the preteen Kudo growl. "You were supposed to visit this way soon weren't you?" He asked, "Yes. Actually I'm in town now." He said matter-of-factly. "Can I return home with you?" He asked once more hearing the boy on the other end chuckling. "Why Kudo, is Mouri-chan hassling you?" He questioned with another chuckle annoying Kudo. "No she doesn't live here... she lives in Aomori... that's why I need to go back with you." He explained awaiting some kind of answer. "Oh I see, you miss her." he chuckled further. "N...no that's not it. There's a message from her roommate, she's in the hospital but the message is so garbled I can't tell why. "He told his friend some worry seeping through his tone. "Oh I'm sorry Kudo. Yea I'll let ya come along. I'm leaving tonight. I'll meet ya at your puppets place a little after 7." He said hanging up the phone. Conan chuckled slightly starting to hang up the phone hearing a strange noise but hung up the phone with a heavy sigh looking back at the clock he saw it was going on 6.30 he went into his room and packed a small bag changing into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt making she he had his bow tie he stepped out of his room he went the front door slipping on his sneakers making his way down stairs stepping outside just in time to see a car pull up. The door flung open and Hattori waved he hurried into the car shutting the door and they were off.

"Ya know it's a really long drive right?" Conan nodded looking out the window Hattori watched him from the corner of his eye noticing his look, "Hey if it was something serious don't you think she would have gotten in touch with you before now?" He asked Conan nodded absently but had an uneasy feeling. "What I got from the message... is that she's been trying to get a hold of us. I don't know why she wouldn't leave a message, or write. It's all a little weird." He said falling silent once more thinking of the many things that could have gone wrong. Just one of many possibilities was that the syndicate figured out he was alive and hurt Ran, or that was in some other way his fault. 'I won't forgive myself if I've caused Ran to get hurt.' He thought to himself. The remaining hours of the ride consisted mostly of worried silence with intermittent conversation.

At some point Conan had fallen asleep opening his eyes with a big yawn he heard something, forgetting where he was a moment rubbing his eyes the bright light assaulting his eyes turning his head seeing Hattori on the phone. "I'll be right there." He said before flipping his phone shut. Glancing at Conan he smirked, "Hey there sleepy head... You snore." He laughed seeing the young boys' embarrassed glance.

"I'll drop you off at the hospital, and then I have to meet my dad. There was an explosion in an apartment building, that doesn't look like an accident." He explained. He cocked an eyebrow a part of him wanted to go and check it out but his first priority was Ran. A nerve-raking twenty minute drive later they pulled up in front of the hospital. He got out taking a deep breath, "I'll swing by in an hour or so." Heiji called shutting the door and driving off leaving Conan standing in front of the hospital. He stood there hesitantly a moment before grabbing his nerve hurrying inside walking up to the front desk it took him a few tries to get the woman's attention she offered him a bored smile asking if she could help him. 'If I didn't need your help I wouldn't be standing here.' he thought to himself putting a smile on his lips.

"My friend was brought here... but I don't know what room?" He explained the woman sighed asking the name. "Ran... Mouri Ran." He said, the woman looked down checking the clipboard she's on floor 3 room 325." she told him nodding he thanked her before running to the elevator hoping in before it closed. Pressing the big three he waited as patiently for people to get on and off at the two other floors when the door opened a third time he ran off looking up and down the hall following the increasing numbers seeing a big glass window too his left. Peeking in he saw three babies one in the back of the room was tiny with dark fine hair and tubes everywhere. Looking around he was confused hurrying down the hall he ran into someone. Apologizing quickly he looked up seeing he'd run into Sonoko. "Conan-kun?" She asked confused looking tired.

"I got your message. But it was broken up. I couldn't tell what you were saying besides Ran was in the hospital." He said looking up at blonde. "Where have you two been... is her father here?" She asked not seeing the older man, Conan shook his head. "Mouri-san is on case over-seas. He's been gone almost a week." he told her. "Figures... why haven' either of you or that jerk Kudo tried to call her?" She asked Conan gave her a confused look. "She's been trying to get a hold of you for a while; especially Kudo. She calls and writes but has yet to hear back from anyone." She sighed exasperated. Conan shrugged, "Suzuki-chan...Where is she?" He asked impatiently. The older girl pointed her finger before walking to an older man; Conan gave them one last look before making his way inside the room. It was dimly lit only a few lights and the sunlight from outside illuminating the room. "Ran-neechan..." He called softly seeing the girl on the bed she looked different than he'd remembered she was thinner, paler, hearing the voice the girl lifted her head smiling warmly. "Conan-kun. It's so good to see you. "She said, he nodded slowly. "What's wrong... why are you in the hospital, why are you so thin?" He asked slowly moving beside her bed surprised when she reached out wrapping her arms around him.

"I told you, in a letter I wrote you..." she sighed with a frown. "I never got a letter from you." He told her and she rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"I didn't." He insisted and she simply nodded. "I was pregnant." She said matter-of-factly. Conan's eyes went wide. "How long ago? who's the... father? What do you mean you were? Is everything OK?" he asked quickly; Ran gave him a curious look before chuckling.

"Shinichi's the father... I was pregnant before I left home. But I didn't know it till it was almost September. She was due in February... but she had to be born last night. My health wasn't holding up well for some reason. She's... she's so small... but she let out a loud cry when they took her out." She said with a warm smile tears blurring her vision. Conan was stunned falling into the chair behind him. 'I'm a father...' He thought to himself the shock not settling, "I'll be in here for a while but she'll be here for a few weeks." she said sadly. "What's her name?" he asked peering up at her as she looked out the window. "It's not official yet. But I was thinking Sairin. Sairin Tsubaki Kudo." She said nodding, "Really... you're giving her Shinichi-san's last name." He said Ran nodded. "Someday I believe she'd have it anyways... plus she in a way reaffirms the fact I'll wait for him." She said looking to the young boy who gave her an uneasy smile.

"He'll be surprised I bet. He hasn't seen me since graduation. And he returns to find he has a little girl." She said with a chuckle fidgeting with the ring on her finger. "I hope he isn't angry with me." She whispered. "Why... would he be?" He asked curiously. "I tried to get a hold of him but was never able to... so he doesn't know. I hope he doesn't think I was trying to make him be with me, or trying to hide it from him." She said her thin hands balled in a fist. Conan got to his feet stepping up to the girls bed side, "I know he won't think that..." he said watching her as her eyes drifted shut. He stared at her a minute leaning forward gently kissing her forehead hearing her whisper his real name he blushed leaving the room quickly sighing turning to see Sonoko sitting in a chair. "Suzuki-chan... I'm gonna go I'll be back tomorrow." He said Sonoko was about to say something but he didn't give her the chance leaving them walking by the window seeing the baby in the back placing his hand gently on the glass leaving a moment later.

He stepped outside seeing Hattori waiting for him. "So?" His friend asked Conan whom was silent as he got in his car waiting for the older boy to get back in and start the car. "Kudo-kun... what's wrong? Is Mouri-chan alright?" He asked starting the car. "She had a baby..." He said the words still leaving him with a weird feeling. "Really?" He asked shocked by the news the young boy nodded, "And here I thought you and her were an item. " He said as they drove off. "The baby is... she's mine almost a month and a half premature. The pregnancy's been hard on Ran so she has to stay in the hospital a while herself." He told his friend whose shock only grew. "You... and Ran..." He started with a chuckle, Conan's face brightening. "When I was Shinichi. Not Conan!" He exclaimed. "I used a temporary antidote for graduation..." He said. "You have one screwed up life little man." He said shaking his head as he drove down the street coming to a tall building surrounded by police,

"Where are we going?" He asked looking towards Hattori "The scene I was at earlier. I want you to see something." He said as they pulled in behind the building making their way inside the young boys mind on Ran lying in a hospital bed. He was quiet till they came to the 6th floor stepping off they made their way down the hall, into the last apartment surprised by what he'd found when he entered looking around the place was destroyed, "Was anyone hurt?" He asked Heiji, who shook his head, "Luckily the owner wasn't home." He said a little puzzled. Conan looked around unable to gather anything from the room which was filled with police and other personnel though someone stood out. She was wearing a beige dress and a white coat that looked like something a doctor would wear. He was about to go ask her if she lived in the building, she seemed nervous but he turned away for a moment and when he looked back she was gone once more with a heavy sigh he turned back to Heiji, "Have you talked to the owner yet?" He asked his friend who shook his head. We're not sure where she is. But we've spoken with some of the neighbors. They say 2 college girls live here, both moved in from out of town, and they think one of the young women was pregnant. They're both nice enough people they can't think of anyone who'd want to hurt them, or either of them doing something like this themselves... they also said... they'd never noticed anyone suspicious around the apartment though they'd had the phone company over on a few occasions. It was always the same guy till this last time it was some huge guy. My dad's having someone get in contact with the phone company to see why they needed so many visits." "Think one of them was pregnant?" He said suspiciously." his friend nodded, "Yea, she was really thin but she had a stomach. But apparently it wasn't big enough for them to really tell." He said with a sheepish chuckle Conan's features remaining serious. "Who is the owner?" Conan asked. "Suzuki Sonoko." He answered Conan's eyes grew wide once again... "This is Ran's apartment." He said a little loudly. "No, Suzu..." He was cut off by Conan. "I know. Ran lives with Sonoko-san." 'Someone tried to...' he couldn't finish the thought looking around the room once more he found where the blast originated looking it over thoroughly finding small chunks of something that was definitely electronic but didn't belong with a phone. "What are these?"

He asked his friend who looked at it. "It almost looks like pieces of a wire tap. But not one I'd ever seen..." He said Conan trying to think of what it could mean. He looked at it closely pressing a button on his glasses. Using the newest modification Dr. Agasa had made pressing a small button on the frame the young man besides him watched him curiously. "What are you doing?" He asked scratching the back of his head. "Taking pictures to send to Dr. Agasa. Maybe he can tell me a little more about what it was and what it did. I have a feeling it wasn't just a simple wiretap..." He said looking at it grabbing a pencil pulling it out slightly just enough to see is was at one point attached to something metal. "I think it might have also been part of the detonator." He said kneeling quietly on the ground wondering why someone would do something like this to Suzuki-san or Ran. The pictures taken of the phone he'd decided to record the room so he could take a closer look a little later. Turning his head Conan heard a man talking to Heiji's father.

"Sir, we've gotten a hold of the phone company... seems since August they've been having trouble calling one of the roommates homes so they'd had the phone company over but they said they could never find anything suspicious... but..." The man paused before Conan stepped into the room encouraging him to continue. The man looked from the young boy to his superior who nodded, "Well they accounted for all the dates the neighbors have seen the phone company here... except the last one. They said they never received a call to be here." Conan put his finger to his chin thinking about all he's heard getting his friend asking if they could leave. He obliged him stopping to get some food they got food to bring back to Sonoko and her boyfriend. His mind heavy thinking about who'd tried to hurt Ran and Sonoko, the fact Ran had, had a baby... his baby; and the unwavering feeling that the explosion was because of him.

The two friends ate in silence till Heiji broke the awkward tension. "What's on your mind?" He asked taking a bit of the pie he'd ordered. "The explosion... I have a feeling someone was after Ran... but unless she was involved in something I never knew about... the only reason anyone would want to hurt her would be..." He growled unable to finish his thought. "To get to you." Heiji finished for him. "This is exactly why I never told her who I really was." he sighed thinking about her and the baby in the hospital. "But if they were after you wouldn't it had been better to not try and kill her... if she hadn't been in the hospital... she would have been killed, her and her baby." He said quietly, Conan nodded in agreement. "What if... that thing in her phone could also allow someone to listen in on them... maybe they could have been waiting for an opportunity. It could have been meant as some kind of warning." Hearing his own words worried him, "But even if that's true... Ran and Sairin are still in danger." He sighed defeated running his hands through his hair his elbows on the table.

"Well if they find it looks like someone tried to kill them, they'll be offered police protection. Maybe Ran could go back home I'm sure her father would make sure she was alright, and she'll be close to you again..." He said with a smirk. "She has a life here, school, and friends. Plus Sairin will be in the hospital for a while, she won't want to leave her here all alone, and the trip is to make repeatedly..." He said looking into his glass of water. "You want to stay too, don't you?" Heiji asked looking at the young boy who remained silent finishing off his pie. "Well let's wait and see what the police find out, and go from there. You're on break aren't you? Maybe my dad will let you stay if we explain some things to him, or you can stay with Kazuha?" He said with a smile. "Can we go?" Conan asked gathering the food they'd gotten for Sonoko and Gin waiting for Heiji to pay making their way outside.

It was back into the car which was filled with the warm smell of the food they had arriving at the hospital they walked in knowing it was late making their way to the maternity floor. Conan was the first to see the blonde girl sitting tiredly on a couch in the waiting room. "Conan" She called looking up at him and Heiji confused. "We brought some food for you guys... how's Ran?" He asked looking towards the door. "She's doing alright she had a little scare. They're not sure what her bodies reacting to... all they can do for now is monitor her. Sairin is doing pretty good... umm, who's he?" She asked glancing towards the older boy with Conan who was going into Ran's room. "He's a friend of ours." He sighed following him into Ran's room.

"What are you doing?" He asked his friend who stood at the end of the young woman's bed looking at her chart. "She needs to rest." Conan scolded protectively. Heiji rolled his eyes looking closer at the page something catching his attention. He pulled a pencil from his pocket lightly going over the corner of the page his eyes going wide. "Shinichi... I think you're right that it has something to do with you." He said looking to the young boy who ran beside him grabbing the clipboard from his hand looking over the scribbled writing not making heads or tails of it till he glanced to the spot Heiji lightly colored over seeing familiar letters. {{Youth serum}} "No..." He sighed the clipboard falling from his hand to the floor the noise rousing Ran from her sleep she blinked a few times rubbing her eyes looking to the end of her bed seeing Heiji in the shadows for a moment thinking it was Shinichi till he stepped closer waving to her, "Hey Ran-chan, how are you holding up." She gave him a friendly smile sitting up weakly looking at him. Not seeing Conan at the end of the bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked holding herself, "Ahh... Conan told me what happened... I wanted to come by to congratulate you on the little girl and offer my wishes for a full recover to both of you." He said sheepishly. "Is Kazuha with you?" she asked looking around he shook his head. "I haven't seen her all day. I'll tell her to come visit you." He assured her and she nodded. "Thank-you Heiji-kun." She said bowing her head politely. "I think I'll let you rest." He said backing away Conan behind him as he hurried out of the door.

"Heiji-san was it?" The boy turned towards the blonde haired girl with a nod. "You want to see her?" she asked getting a confused look, "Conan you too." She said leading the way down the hallway Conan glanced back towards Ran's room as a doctor walked in turning back towards Sonoko he followed her into a medium sized room with all kinds of machines, stepping in the warm room they came to the little girl hooked up to wires and a light above her she had a head of dark spiky hair her head turned towards them as they watched her.

"She's beautiful. " Heiji said Conan stared at her unknowingly tears fell from his eyes. Gently placing his hand on the plastic around her he turned away telling Sonoko he was leaving he made his way from the room hurrying down the hallway and out of the hospital. "Conan!" Heiji called after him following him outside the young boy wiped his eyes looking back towards his friend, "What's wrong?" He asked a little worried. "Damnit Heiji! It's my fault." he finished dejectedly. "The drug flowing through me is making the woman I love sick, and who knows what harm I've done to Sairin..." He sighed Heiji gave him an understanding look leading the way to his car. "Well you'll have to solve your case." He said getting into the car. "If you find your cure, you'll be back to normal, and you can help Ran-chan and Sairin-chan." he said nodding as he started the car.

Well that's it for chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, any helpful criticism is always welcomed.

Well I'm off to work on chapter 5. Hope you'll check back. ; )


End file.
